


[TRANSLATION]Fit Arrangement In Disorder|混乱之中的恰当安排

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, 文后有警告, 片段式, 男妓！Rust, 这文竟然没配对
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：</p><p>“所以，这些在废墟中寻找完好建筑的哲学家是多么的无知[1]”。</p><p>马蒂·哈特无意中发现了“少年侦探”拉斯特·科尔珍贵的哲学视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANSLATION]Fit Arrangement In Disorder|混乱之中的恰当安排

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fit Arrangement In Disorder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561409) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



> 注：
> 
>  
> 
> 小心，这是篇没人想看的男妓文，内容提要在文末注里。本文中95年的拉斯特大约15岁，请注意。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：这篇真的超级棒，看的我心碎成渣渣，虽然是这么个设定，但人物一点都不OOC。另外，我对这种片段视角的文毫无抵抗力。

Fit Arrangement In Disorder

混乱之中的恰当安排

skazka

 

“那边人口音是这个样子的？我说阿拉斯加。”

 

“离开阿拉斯加后在德州待过一阵子。”

 

马蒂大笑，“好个‘离开阿拉斯加后在德州待过一阵子’。”

 

***

 

_“实话跟你讲，”他看着摄像机的小红灯说，“我挺替那孩子感到可惜的。他很聪明，干他现在的营生太浪费，明白不？我一开始只是去酒吧问他几个问题，他，还有几个一起混的女孩儿，但到头来倒成了他追着 **我** 不放了。估计他学得挺快。”_

 

***

 

沾满灰的牛仔裤，尖锐的膝盖骨，瘦骨嶙峋的手腕上像戴手链似松松挂着块厚厚的旧表。他长得不算好看，但也不像行当里的多数女人那样一副被榨干的样子，不过那也说明不了什么。他修长、精瘦的双臂恐怕是他唯一耐看的部分了，看到哈特走过来，他在座位里挪了挪，似乎是想好好显一显。真可惜，太可惜了。当和他一起的两位流莺说哈特警探不过是来跟他打听点儿事的时候，他眼中的神色并未改变，没有熄灭的火光，没有猫儿团起身时的锁闭——有的只是不断沉沦的落水口。

 

结果，拉斯定·科尔知道的可不少。

 

***

 

_“可怜的孩子。他能知道些什么？一定是从哪里读到说被邀请去人家里得带束花儿——”_

 

_这是他头一次用谅解的语气谈论科尔。_

 

***

 

一个女孩问他在哪里上学，另一个则问他有没有兄弟姐妹。拉斯特回答时口吻不善，但不是说他刻薄，更像是他不知所措得恨不得跪下来。玛姬试着展示友善，就她而言是尽力了——应付愣头愣脑的少年她可谓经验丰富，这恐怕也解释了她如何能忍受马蒂这么多年。但看着他浑浑噩噩醉得不清盯着盘子的样子，更别说他身上的街头气息，他是什么人，她清楚得很。

 

***

 

一沓书名奇怪的卢博克公共图书馆的书，一张床垫，一台咖啡机。都很干净——比马蒂十六岁时的房间干净多了——但闻起来一股漂白粉的气味，隐隐还有些性的气息。一本《玫瑰经》摊在件塑料防尘布套边上。

 

“原来你信天主教。‘

 

心里想着， _嘿，也算有个聊头_ 。有学校专收天主教信仰的孩子，都不需要你是本地人。再说了，他只是在找话谈，看看这个因饱经世态炎凉而疲惫不堪的孩子在没盯着窗外或者低头瞅着可乐试图回忆自己何时最后一次见到朵拉·兰格的时候都在想些什么。

 

“我不是。”

 

“那你要个十字架干嘛？”他脑中几乎立即浮现出了答案——那是个 _物什_ ，方便随身携带的某人的小小遗物，或者为迎合某些嫖客特殊癖好做的准备——但谢天谢地，拉斯特的回答打断了他的胡思乱想，虽然他的答案挺让人不安的。他说他喜欢想象蒙难地的耶稣[2]，什么样的父亲会让自己的儿子沦为凡人，只求让他流血。什么样的儿子会任凭自己被钉上十字架。

 

***

 

“看看你，都生虫子了，还有虱子，你还得了——你还得了天知道什么——”

 

“你以为我南下来这里是干嘛？来寻死的，哈特。”

 

***

 

他们下一次见面，不需要警探也看得出这孩子才被狠狠干过， 他接到一个接听方付费的电话，说拉斯特自个儿跑去鸟不生蛋的地方问东问西。（他们不再在酒吧里见面了；没有他们俩——爱出汗的条子和目光锐利的男妓——大谈那些乱七八糟的工作，这酒吧已经够糟的了）。他被打断的鼻子，脸上唯一更像属于某个没这么落魄家伙的东西，现在沾满了血，同样沾血的还有他的衣服前襟。领子上还有干掉的精液，袖子基本被扯掉了，耷拉在同样破烂的肩部。马蒂觉得不少谋杀指控的证物都比它要完好。

 

他们什么都不 _说_ ，马蒂开车，拉斯特坐在副驾驶的时候就是这样。所谓的静谧沉思。第二天，他开车去镇上唯一一家真正算数的百货商店给男孩买衬衫，一塑料袋里放四五件的那种——为报偿对方帮助，这是马蒂能想到的最微不足道的酬劳，比啤酒上个档次的最微小而粗糙的善意。

 

***

 

“你预付的嫖资？”

 

傲慢到没救，他的言行举止无时无刻不充斥着挑衅意味，伴着那种会腐化一切所触及事物的腐败。就算你把他瘦干干的屁股打开了花，他也没法理解人类礼仪，没法理解同情。他又怎么会懂得好意？他 _知道_ 马蒂有孩子；马蒂也早就听惯了这种冷嘲热讽，但这话听着还是让他气不打一处来。

 

哈特不看他，只是继续往前走，地面在他脚下黏糊糊地嘎吱作响，与那间乡村“兔子农场”间拉开的每步距离都让觉得轻松一点。他从没考虑过是否曾有人停下来塞给科尔一张皱巴巴的百元大钞，让他觉得更像个人而不是东西。

 

***

 

他可没花时间去听某个初中没毕业、专给卡车司机吸屌的家伙居高临下的讲演。这个傻小子绝没可能拼得出他自己说的一半复杂词汇，这点就算马蒂也看得出。他可以一直大谈特谈无穷的空间啊，红色是什么味道啊，或者杰弗瑞·达默在电视上放《驱魔人3》、在男孩子的脑袋上钻洞啊[3]，但只要马蒂试着谈谈什么跟愉快搭点边的话题，体育啊或者该分担的家庭责任什么的（他应该分担却一直没空分担的），那孩子却嗤之以鼻，当他是胡言乱语，然后试图把话题引回扯淡的阴谋论和神秘学相关的螺旋上。唔，确切来说，不是神秘学，但扯淡哲学先生从来就没法向哈特好好解释清楚他自己一直念叨的信仰和其他人的有什么不同，除了一点，他最近热衷解构的到底是哪个信仰。

 

“太棒了，你点子真多。你怎么不跑去局里领你的初级警探徽章哩——”

 

在拉斯特把他的笔记本给他看前，他还真没把那个理论当回事，但皮面的大笔记本里满是脏兮兮的铅笔和钢笔画。该死，简直疯透了，而且蠢极了，但有一瞬间——木棍，荆棘，鹿角，螺旋——它们看上去像真的。

 

***

 

之后他们又谈过几次心。谢天谢地，马蒂跟谁都谈得来，所以从男孩身上挖出大致的来龙去脉并不难。他父亲听上去像是马蒂认识的那些退伍老兵，他父亲的一些朋友，但那孩子不肯多谈。说是某种疯狂的生存主义者，不难想象他为什么要离开，想看看世界，即便没有其他那些因素。（每次哈特用手拍那孩子的肩膀，他都绷得紧紧的。其他因素肯定存在。）任何人都可能沦落至此，但某种程度上，拉斯特算是满成功的——他有地方住，除了卖淫外还有一技之长，他是个聪明的孩子，上帝有眼，他也没染上任何可怕的疾病。他说话和走路的方式也不像个基佬，既然被看作是，那就成了他最好的保护。而且看上去他非常 _想要_ 走正道。但只要一开口，你就能看出这人脑子坏了。

 

“你得克服你那些‘问题’。世界上的其他部分不是那样的，拉斯特。那就是重点。我见过很可怕的东西，但每天回到家后，你能找到好的东西。正常人不会平白无故想那些。会毁掉你的。“

 

“正常人只是靠些分散注意力的东西过活，工作，家庭，信仰，你们把这些像盔甲般穿在身上，根本没意识到有多自私。想着只要有够多就能填补裂口，把寒冷挡在外头。懦弱而已。”

 

“我可不要跟个小毛孩谈这些。我活了三十几年，知道自己在说什么。相信我。”

 

科尔只是又往他一年四季都穿在身上的丑陋皮夹克里缩了缩，看向地面。

 

***

 

_“书面指控说你有过不专业举动：在穷乡僻壤里跑动跑西，带着个孩子与目击者谈话，却把真正的搭档晾在一边；过度使用你的执法权；对嫌犯动粗。”_

_“老天，他是——他是个小阿飞，对，他就是那样。他不知道自己他妈的在做什么。他只是试图理清他生活中的破事——最后拉斯特把很多事情都联系起来了，就是为了说明他理清楚了，说明那些事不是巧合。他见过的不少。但那不意味着他真的理清了那些事，可他试了。”_

_“你和这个叫科尔的男孩有过，就你所知——？”_

_在帕帕尼亚说出另一个字前，马蒂气急败坏地打断了他。_

_“他和我有过 **什么** ？”_

 

***

 

卡车里，拉斯特从棕色的药房瓶子里喝着什么。他皮呱呱的棕色脖子青筋暴露。

 

哈特想了下他之前被逮捕时的一长串罪名，想知道是否该把卖淫这条加上去。如果不是哈特，他恐怕早和朵拉·兰格一样死翘翘了，原因不论。被某地的短吻鳄啃掉一半，在华美达旅馆的地毯地板上被自己的呕吐物呛死，被切成小块，扒光了、放干了血、头顶鹿角。对哈特，他要感激的东西多着呢。收养系统不愿要他，学校系统没法让他在教室里、图书馆外呆满一周，也根本找不到他到底在哪些破地方辗转栖身。即便破事一箩筐，他某种天生的才能的确可能有用——也许他可以成为他的徒弟，因为玛姬还没准备好而一直没要的儿子。如果他不再为了几美元钱去那些路边小旅馆给男人口交——戒了药物，不再做任何马蒂不在他身边时他做的事——他可以搞出些名堂。也许不是什么伟大的事业，但至少会有点名堂。

 

当他被抓进局里时，马蒂就无能为力了。这附近没几个出来卖的男孩。本身这块就没什么市场，或者说警察也就不怎么关注这块，更别提外地来的男孩了。但每次他被捉进来关到小间里时，他都指名要马蒂，好像他只知道那一个名字。很快，风言风语就传开了，男人们开始嘲笑他。在局里时，那孩子总是面色苍白，怒气冲冲，不愿跟其他任何人说一句话。

 

***

 

男孩举起双手，两人靠得近得让人不舒服，“我能闻得出来。靠近你的时候——比如现在——我他妈的能尝得到。”

 

“骚味什么样你懂什么？”哈特说，言外之意是， _我妻子什么样你懂什么？_

 

***

_“原来是这样，这次谈话。你的绝妙理论。一个靠卖身过活的瘦弱少年杀了那个女孩，还把她绑成那样丢在甘蔗地里。”_

_“不一定是单独行动。你自己也说了，他学东西很快。”_

 

***

 

“我为你冒了险，你这个不知感激的死基佬。我为你冒了险，结果你是怎么回报我的——”

 

那孩子吃得了一拳。那就行，所以当马蒂直起身重新冲向他时，整个身体都化成了拳。又一下，他躲过去了，指节撞上哈特的肋骨，却被对方像黑熊打苍蝇一样扇到一边。又躲过了一次。可当他倒下时，却狼狈地背部着地，每挨一拳都拼命踢回去，不停扭动直到哈特满满当当把他压在身下，盲目地落下雨点般的拳头。男孩试图保护他的脸和手，但不怎么成功。

 

马蒂停不下来，用拳头的底部锤下去，重重砸在对方的胸口上，直到拉斯特精瘦的身体不再起伏。期间，那孩子一个字都没说。

 

注：

 

[1]标题和摘要都来自于宗教改革大家约翰·卡尔文（译注：出自其著述《基督教原理》，十五章，第八节。原文这两句话连在一起，所以全文应该是“所以，这些在废墟中寻找完好建筑，在混乱中寻求恰当安排的哲学家是多么的无知”。）——显然，并非拉斯特的那种消极情绪，但我看这剧的时候就想到了这个。

 

[2]蒙难地的耶稣：耶稣受难前率众门徒来到客西马尼园，离开后他将被钉上十字架，背负全人类的罪担。在园中祷告时，耶稣曾晕倒，撞伤额头流血，而上帝沉默不语，同时从爱子身上撤回了光明、慈爱与荣耀，使之成为凡人。

 

[3]杰弗瑞·达默：美国连环杀手，被认为是《沉默的羔羊》的原型之一。此人为同性恋，诱骗有色人种男孩回住所后将他们折磨、杀害、奸尸，留下人体部位纪念品等。《驱魔人3》是他最喜欢的电影，在与猎物一起看的时候，对方发现气味不对后与他搏斗，后逃出求救，才导致他的杀人事迹曝光。他虐待受害者的方式包括在对方脑袋上钻洞，往里面灌化学品，导致受害者痛苦漫长的死亡。

**Author's Note:**

> 内容提要：和原剧差不多程度的暴力、性侵暗示，包括对性工作者的暴力，未成年卖淫，影射家庭暴力，恐同及相关辱骂。马蒂还是马蒂，拉斯特基本还是拉斯特。


End file.
